Club MC
by I'mAMusicGirl
Summary: After the second summer of Camp Rock, Mitchie loses contact with all of her friends of Camp. Now she works at Club MC. What happens when the VIP's of that night are Connect 3 with their girlfriends and manager? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. I hope you guys like it ; )**

**~ Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot and the extra persons. ( This is for the whole story, otherwise I'll forget to type it with the other chapters..)**

**Chapter 1**

**Mitchie POV**

I'm Mitchie Torres and I'm 17 years old. When I was 15 I went to Camp Rock and when I was 16 again. I met Shane, Nate and Jason Grey and Cailtyn Gellar there. But after the second year we lost contact. Shane and I really liked each other and Nate liked Dana, but I think he might like Caitlyn too. And Jason, is was just Jason, funny, happy and always wanted a hug. But now I'm working in a club. It's called MC, because the boss his name is Mike Cooper. I'm a dancer and singer there. My friends Sara and Rachel are my extra dancers and singers on the background.

Tonight I'm on the stage again. It is only two ours away. I'm always excited to go on stage. And I only use my own songs to dance on or to sing. I walked over my closet in my dressing room and got my outfit out for tonight and put it on **( Link is on my profile )**. Sara and Rachel wear the same thing only in different colors.

'Mitchie, can I come in?' I heard Mike ask.

'Yeah sure Mike'. He opened the door and walked in.

'Okay Mitch. Tonight we have some special guests. They wanted a night to relax and their manager send them to this place.'

'Okay, who are they?'

'Connect 3 with their girlfriends Cailtyn Gellar and Tess Tyler and their manager Brown.' I just stood there with my mouth open. Sara and Rachel walked in.

'Hey Mitch'. Sara said.

'Ow, I guess you heard who the special guests are tonight..' Rachel said.

'Yeah, but girls, I have an idea'. I said with a plan in my head.

'Mike, when we go on don't say our names. They would recognize me and I want to see if they do without knowing my name.' I said to Mike.

'Okay Mitch, anything for you'.

'And girls, we are going to do some other songs, I wrote a while ago.

They just nodded and walked over my laptop.

'Which then Mitchie?'

I began to tell them my plan. They agreed with it.

Five minutes before show time. I saw our that our VIP's had the table at the front row. Exactly where I wanted them.

'Hey girls, we're going to walk to the audience this time. I'll take the table with the VIP's, you can choose which one you want.'

'Okay Mitch'

The music from _Forget you _started.

_I see you drive 'round town,  
with the guy I love,  
and I'm like, forget you_

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough,  
I'm like forget you  
and for-get him too

I said, if I was richer  
I'd still be with ya  
Now ain't that some tss

Altough there's pain in my chest,  
I still wish you the best  
With a forget you

Yeah, I'm sorry  
Can't afford a ferrari  
But that don't mean I can't get you there

I guess she's an xbox  
And I'm more an atari  
But the way you play your game ain't fair

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh she's a golddigger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know it)

Ooooooh  
I've got some news for you  
Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend

I see you drive 'round town,  
with the guy I love,  
and I'm like, forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough,  
I'm like forget you  
and for-get him too

I said, if I was richer  
I'd still be with ya  
Now ain't that some tss

Altough there's pain in my chest,  
I still wish you the best  
With a forget you

Now I know, that I had to borrow  
Beg and steal and lie and cheat  
Trying to keep ya  
Trying to please ya  
'Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap

I pity the fool that falls in love with you  
(oh she's a golddigger)  
Well  
(just thought you should know it)

Ooooh  
I've got some news for you  
I really hate you right now

I see you drive 'round town,  
with the guy I love,  
and I'm like, forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough,  
I'm like forget you  
and for-get him too

I sang that looking Shane and Tess right in the eye. They just looked weird at me.__

I said, if I was richer  
I'd still be with ya  
Now ain't that some tss

Altough there's pain in my chest,  
I still wish you the best  
With a forget you

Now baby, baby, baby  
Why you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?  
(so bad, so bad, so bad)  
I tried to tell my momma,  
but she told me this is one for your dad  
(your dad, your dad, your dad)

Oh? Why? Oh? Why?  
Oh? Why babe, babe?  
Oh? I love you! I still love you  
Yeeaaah

I see you drive 'round town,  
with the guy I love,  
and I'm like, forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough,  
I'm like forget you  
and for-get him too

I said, if I was richer  
I'd still be with ya  
Now ain't that some tss

Altough there's pain in my chest,  
I still wish you the best  
With a forget you 

We ended the song standing in a line, with our finger pointed to the table with our VIP's. They just sat there looking weird at us. They really don't recognize me...

**What do you guys think? The song used was _Forget you – Glee Version. _**

**Well please leave a review, they make me happy ; ). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and the other things! Well, I think you needed to know that I´m going to do a very strong friendschap between Nate and Mitchie. So here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy ( : **

**Chapter 2**

**Mitchie POV**

I walked of stage. Rachel was going to perform a song now. In my dressing room, I pulled on my other outfit **(link on profile)** and walked over to my jewelery. I saw on top of everything the golden earrings that I got from Nate for my birthday and three handmade bracelets from Jason. It was one with orange and yellow beats, one with teddy bears and the letters bf on it, Best Friends, the last one was with pink and green beats and a little flower in the middle. I put them on and Nate's earrings in. Jason and Nate have to recognize me now. I walked to Mike.

'Hey Mike, what song can I do to walk around tables again?'

'We can do '_Time Of My Life'_ together?'

'Great, thanks Mike'. I said giving him a hug.

'Be ready in five Mitch'.

'Okay'. I walked away.

We rehearsed the song a few times. We would be walking around by the audience. Around tables and sometimes hand touching. Mike understood that I wanted to dance around the tables at the first row, especially the table where Nate and Jason were.. I heard the music start, so I ran to my spot.

_Mike__: Now I had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
Mitchie: Cause I had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

Mike: I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
Mitchie: We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical  
Fantasy

BOTH:Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it  
Secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
Cause we seem to understand  
_The urgency  
Mike: Just remember_

Mitchie: You're the one thing  
Mike: I can't get enough of  
Mitchie: So I'll tell you something  
BOTH:This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Mike: Hé, baby  
Mitchie: Hé, baby

Mitchie: With my body and soul  
I want you more than you'll ever know  
Mike: So we'll just let it go  
Don't be afraid to lose control  
Mitchie: Yes I know whats on your mind  
When you say "Stay with me  
tonight."  
Mike: Just remember

Mike: You're the one thing  
Mitchie: I can't get enough of  
Mike: So I'll tell you something  
BOTH:This could be love because

(CHORUS)  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

Cause I had the time of my life  
And I've searched through every open door  
Till I've found the truth  
and I owe it all to you

Mike: Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
_Mitchie: (Never felt this way)  
Mike: Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you_

(CHORUS)2x  
I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

**Nate POV**

That girl from a few minutes ago was singing again. Her voice sounded so familiar.. She walked with the guy she was singing with towards of. She danced around the table. She let her hands on the table rest a few seconds. Those bracelets.. I know them.

'Nate' Jason whispered.

'Yeah, what is it Jase?'

'Those bracelets... I gave them to Mitchie for her birthday, last year. I made them for her'.

'You're right!' I looked up to see her ears. She had my earrings in. 'Jase, those earrings, those are the golden ones I gave to her!'

'O my gosh Nate. We found Mitchie'.

'Shhst, don't let Cait, Shane or Tess hear you'.

'You think Uncle B knows?'

'I don't know, let me ask'. I turned myself to talk to Brown.

'Hey Brown.'

'Yeah boy, what is it?'

'Do you know who that is?'

'Yeah that's the club owner Mike Cooper'

'No, the girl'

'Yes Nate, I know. That's Mitchie Torres, our Camp Rock Rocker'

'Why didn't you tell us'

'I never had the chance and you needed to figure it out on your own'.

'Thanks Uncle'. I turned back into my seat and saw them ending the song.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please answer these questions in a review :**

**~ Any song you want in the story?**

**~ A specific turn into it?**

**Well see you next chapter.**

**Song used : _Had The Time Of My Life – Glee Version._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all reviews! Things have been confusing but I'll explain it in this chapter ;D. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Nate POV**

Mitchie walked off from the stage to her dressing room, I think. Sometimes I think what it would be like if all these things never happened. If Shane didn't break the contact between him and Mitchie.

_**Flashback**_

_I walked to the Mess Hall when I heard crying. I walked to the back of the Hall. There was my best friend, crying her eyes out. I walked towards her and put my hands on her shoulders._

_'What wrong Mitch?'_

_'S..S..Shane he b..br..broke up with m..me'. She said crying_

_'What why?'. I lifted her head with me hand and whipped away her tears. Once she was calmed down a bit she answered._

_'He said, he didn't love me anymore. That he found someone else. When I looked in his eyes, I saw that jerky Shane again.'_

_'He is dead meat, bandmate and brother or not'._

_'No Nate, don't. When I walked away, or more run. He yelled after me that he never wants to see me again and brakes contact with me. You should do the same. You're with him in a band. He's your brother.'_

_'No Mitchie, I wouldn't do that. Not when it's my choice'._

_'Bye Nate'. And with that she walked away._

_**Now**_

After that, Shane got together with Tess. Tess Tyler. We thought that she and Shane changed, but they're just the same. They hate Mitchie, every time when we talk about Camp Rock and Jason starts about her, they talk about her like she's some stupid girl who did everything wrong.

And the worst part is that Tess and Shane got Cait so far she ''joined'' them. I confess, I likes Cailtyn. But when you're talking about this about her.. You screwed it with me. They said if they meet her again, they would tell her what she all did wrong. That would hurt her very much. Why I didn't keep contact with her? I tried the first weeks. But Shane broke my phone. I didn't have her number, address, or e-mail. So I just couldn't, how much I wanted, I couldn't. Jason misses her very much and so do I. My task now? Keep Shane, Tess and Caitlyn away from Mitch. And visited her secretly here.

**Mitchie POV**

I walked away to my dressing room. I sat down. I saw Jason en Nate their eyes. They recognized me. And Brown.. I think he knew all the time. I even think he brought them here on purpose. Normally I would perform the whole evening, but I didn't feel like it. Just one more song and I'll leave it to Rachel and Sara. I changed outfits and walked towards stage. They said a headset on me and started the music.

_My eyes are painted red  
The canvas of my soul,  
Slowly breaking down,again  
Today I heard the news  
The stories getting old  
When will we see the end?  
Of the days, we bleed for what we need  
To forgive, forget, move on  
Cause we've got_

(chorus)  
One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us,  
Only one  
Only one

The writting's on the wall  
Those who came before  
Left pictures frozen still, in time  
You say you want it all  
But whose side you fighting for?  
I sit and wonder why  
There are nights, we sleep, while others they weep  
With regret, repent, be strong  
Cause we've got

(chorus)  
One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us  
Only One  
Only One

Just you and I  
Under one sky

(chorus)  
One life to live  
One love to give  
One chance to keep from falling  
One heart to break  
One soul to take us  
Not for sake us  
Only One  
Only One

I walked straight away when the song ended. I wrote it the evening Shane broke up with me. I still loved him. Rachel was standing ready.

'Good luck Rachel, let them see what you got'.

'Thanks Mitch. And you were great out there'.

I smiled to her and walked away. When Rachel performed and after that Sara, people noticed that I wasn't going on stage anymore. Maybe I sound like Tess, but people actually came for me. They knew Rachel and Sara as my background-singers, not as performing on their own. I had a little television in my room. It showed the audience. I always like to watch them. A lot of people stand up and walked away to pay there bill.

I laughed at Shane his face when Nate stood up and walked away. Nate was a few minutes out of sight.. Where is he. The moment I thought that there was a knock on my door.

'Enter'. I said.

The person opened the door.

'Hey', he said weakly with a little smile.

'Nate?' I whispered.

**So love it or hate it? Song used : **_**Only One – Alex Band**_**. Thank you Music4Live-JB! So please answer these questions?**

**Do you have pets?**

**Why not/ Why and what kind of, name etc.**

**Please review ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews! I will tell you about my day today. I went to school and now I'm home :) That was interesting, wasn't it? :). And now I'm going to make you guys happy with a new chapter ;D And I changed my name, because I think the other one was lame and this one really tells something about me. And I changed this into a Nitchie story. I know, you probably don't like it, but when it's in my head with a start of a story, I can't wrote something else then that. So I'm sorry for the readers who don't like Nitchie. And I think that are a lot. I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Mitchie POV**

'Hey Mitch'. He said softly. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. I miss him so much.

'N..Nate'. I said now sobbing.

'Hey, don't cry'. He had one arm around my waist en his other hand was stroking my hair.

'I missed you so much'. I whispered in his ear.

'I missed you too, cupcake'. I laughed a little when he used my old nickname for me. I pulled away from the hug and went to sit down in my chair.

'You said you would never break contact with me.'

'I know, and I'm so sorry. And I should have wrote everything down. Shane broke my phone. Every way to contact you was in there. He said it was an accident, but I don't believe him.'

'Okay, but ever thought over a phone book? Internet, AIM, My Space?'

'No, and I'm really sorry Mitch, I really am'

'Okay, I forgive you'. He opened his arms and I jumped into them again. After a few minutes we broke apart and I went to sit down on my chair again. Nate walked to the couch in my room.

'So how's life?' Nate asked.

'Well, I'm dancing and singing in this club now and I'm really enjoying it. When I come home I help my mom with cooking for her catering. It really took off after Camp Rock. And I'm finishing my senior year at school. And how's your life?'

'Well, I'm in this famous band Connect 3. We're starting the tour tomorrow, without an opening act, and Brown gave us a free evening and brought us here. Now I know why. I'm finishing my senior year too, only not at a school.'

'You're in Connect 3? I never knew that. That's so awesome!' I said. He sat there with his mouth open.

'Nate, I was kidding'.

'O'. He laughed.

'Hey, you want to see Jase?' He asked.

'Of course. I missed my brothers. And I want to see Uncle B and Caitlyn too'.

'Mitch, Cait kinda ''joined'' Shane and Tess. They just kinda forgot you and if your name gets called they start talking about you like you did everything wrong and all that kinda stuff'.

'Well, that's too bad for them. I still want to see Uncle B and Jase. So they have to see my face for a while. They don't like it, then they must look another way.'

'My little sister grew up'.

'Yup, cookie, I did'. Cookie that was my nickname for him.

'Get changed, then you can come with me to our table, cupcake'.

'Just wait a minute'. I walked towards my screen and put on my other clothes. I walked out again. Put my hair into a ponytail and walked towards the door.

'You coming Nate?'

'Yeah'. We walked towards the table. Jason saw me coming and ran to me. Before I knew it, I was tackled into a huge hug.

'Mitchie, I missed you so much'. Jason said.

'I missed you too, Jase'. I hold him tight.

'Can we just call you Mitchie at our table?' Nate asked.

'Yeah sure, like I said, they don't want to see, they have to look away.'

'Okay'. I looked behind and saw Mike holding his thumbs up. He knew what happened. I waved at him and then I felt someone lift me. I saw that Nate had picked me up and throw me on his shoulder.

'Nathaniel, put me down right now'. I said

'No Michelle, you have to wait till we are there'. I sighed knowing that he wouldn't put me down till we got there.

'Look who I brought'. Nate said putting me down.

'Hey'. I said with a little wave. Brown stood up and tackled me in a hug. I'm getting lots of hugs today.

'Hey puppet, how are you doing'.

'I'm doing great, thanks. And how are you?'

'Fantastic like always'. He said with his accent.

'Okay Nate, you brought the singer from a few songs ago'. Shane said like he was stupid.

'No, I brought my best friend.'

'O okay, well I'm Shane Grey, like you know. This is my girlfriend Tess Tyler and her friend Cailtyn Gellar. But I think you already know that stuff'.

'Well, it's nice to see you all again'. I said with a fake smile.

'First off all, tell us your name and second see us again?' Tess asked with her arrogant voice.

'Yes Tess, again. And weird that you guys don't recognize me. Because I think Shane should recognize his ex-girlfriend, and Cailtyn your old best friend, and you Tess, shouldn't you recognize the girl who you betrayed in the second year of camp and in the first year you took my and Caitlyns chance at Final Jam away.'

'Mitchie..' Caitlyn whispered.

'Yes Caitlyn. I'm Mitchie Torres'. Shane and Tess gasped.

'Brown, we'll be in the bus. We don't want to stay around with this.. person'. Shane said.

'Okay, bye jerk'. I said happy, like nothing was wrong. He just glared after me and pulled Tess with him. Cailtyn her mouth was wide open. Tears were in her eyes.

'I missed you Mitch'. She said.

'Cailtyn cut the crap'. Nate said.

'What crap, I really missed her'.

'Come on, you were just like Tess and Shane.'

'Yeah because if I didn't, I was left out. I never felt good talking about her like that'.

'It's okay Cait, I forgave Nate and Jase for not keeping contact with me, so I think I can forgive you too. I know how it is to be pulled into Tess her trap'. I went to hug her with tears in my eyes. After a few minutes I went to sit down next to Nate and Brown spook up.

'So Mitchie, you were really great out there'.

'Thanks Uncle B.'

'Nate, Jason do you think what I think?' Nate and Jason nodded.

'Well ask her!' Cailtyn almost screamed.

'Mitchie, we thought you were great out there and you should have a real spot out there. What you think as the spot opening act for Connect 3 this tour?' Nate asked. I sat with my mouth open.

'Opening act?' I gasped.

'Yeah'. Nate grinned.

'Yes, yes, yes!' I said jumping up in his arms.

'Great. You're going to have to share a bunker with Cait in the bus.'

'That doesn't matter'.

'I'll drive you home. You can pack your stuff and come with us'.

'But I have to finish my school first.'

'But that's still three months away.' Jason said.

'No, it isn't. It's tomorrow. I already asked for early examines, because I wanted to work more.'

'Okay, well I'll drive you home now and tomorrow I'll go with you to school. After that I'll help you pack and then we can go on tour'. Nate said smiling.

'Sound great'. Nate and I said everyone goodbye. Nate took my hand and brought me to his car. A Hummer, I should have known that.

'Cool car.' I said.

'Thanks' he said laughing. He walked to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

'Well thank you, gentleman'.

'Anything for you m'lady'. I laughed. We were always this close. I'm glad that almost a year no contact, hadn't changed that.

'Can you tell me which way to drive?' He asked.

'Yeah of course'. I told him how to drive and after a drive of fifteen minutes we were at my house. Nate stepped out of the car and walked to my side again. He opened the door and said

'We are here'

'Well thank you, again'. I said smiling. We walked toward my front door.

'You know, I never been at your house'.

'I never been at your house either'. We laughed. I opened the door and yelled.

'Mom, dad, I'm home. And I have company!'. My mom came out of the kitchen.

'Nate, that's been a long time'. My mother said looking at him.

'Yes, Mrs. Torres'.

'Come here and call me Connie.' Nate walked to her and they hugged.

'Awwwww'. They looked weird at me.

'Sorry'. I said. Nate laughed and walked towards me and gave me another hug.

'Come, dinner is ready. You're staying Nate?'

'Yes and I think Mitchie needs to tell you something'.

'Wait till my dad is here, Nate'. We walked to the table and my dad was already sitting there.

'Hey dad'. I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

'Hey Mitch, how's that?' He said pointing to Nate.

'This is Nate Grey'.

'The brother of Shane?'

'Yes sit, I'm his brother'.

'O okay.' My mom set everything on the table and put dinner on out plates.

'Mom, Nate asked a question and I said yes'. My mom and dad were staring at me with their eyes and mouth wide open.

'O no no no, not that question'. I said clearing it up.

'Good, you're to young for getting married.' My dad answered. Nate was trying to keep his laugh in.

'Well, Mitchie dear. What did he asked?'

'I asked if Mitchie wanted to be the opening act for our new tour, and she said yes.' Nate said. My mom squealed.

'Mitchie, that is great!'

'I'm leaving tomorrow after my examines.'

'Well, we are going to miss you, but have a good time baby'. My dad said.

After a while we finished dinner and Nate and I walked upstairs.

'Go to sleep, Mitch. You need it'.

'Okay. You can sleep in the other bed there'. I pointed to the bed across mine.

'Thanks. Sweet dreams'. He kissed my forehead

'Good night Nate'.

**Well, how was it? Please review! The more reviews, the faster a update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Give yourself a cupcake ;D! I am so glad, that even though it became Nitchie, people kept reading it! So because I'm in a good mood, this is already the next chapter! Hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5**

**Nate POV**

Mitchie walked to her bed and crawled under the blankets. I walked over to the other bed. I forgot my pajama, so I just slept into my boxers. I watched Mitchie sleep for a while. She's beautiful. I crawled under the blankets too and closed my eyes.

The next morning I woke up, Mitchie was still asleep. It was just 7 o'clock. I put my clothes on again and walked down stairs. I heard noise from the kitchen. Connie was in there, already cooking.

'Hey Connie. Good morning'.

'Good morning Nate, you're up early'

'I can say the same about you'. She laughed.

'I'm always up this early. I need to make things ready for the receipt '

'Can I help?'

'Do you know how to make pancakes?'

'Yeah, Shane and Jason let me make them all the time. I'm a good cook, if I say so myself'.

'Can you please make pancakes for you and Mitchie?'

'Sure, should I wake her up or bring the breakfast upstairs?'

'Since it is her last time here for a while, you can bring it upstairs'.

'Okay'. Connie put all the stuff I needed in front of me and I begun making pancakes.

When I was done, I brought them upstairs. I silently walked into her room and put the plates on her nightstand. I sat on the side of her bed. Carefully stroking her hair. She is adorable. She stirred a little bit so I shook her lightly. I leaned forward to her ear.

'Mitch, cupcake, wake up'.

'No, I want to sleep for a while'. She grabbed my arm and hold it tight to her chest.

'Mitchie, come on. I made you pancakes'. I said with a smile. She shut up.

'Pancakes! Where?'

'Here'. I said while giving a plate to her.

'There delicious. I never knew you could cook like this, Cookie'.

'There's more you don't know about me'.

'Well, we a whole tour to find that out about each other'.

'I guess we do'. I said smiling. I was so happy that she was coming.

'Now, go put some clothes on. We need you to pass!'

'Yes sir!'. I walked back downstairs with the, now empty, plates. In the kitchen were Connie and Steve talking. Steve saw me coming and turned to me.

'Nate'.

'Yes Steve?'

'Promise me that you take good care of my daugther'

'I will Steve, I'll protect her when I can'.

'Thank you Nate, you're a good kid'.

'Thanks sir'. I heard Mitchie walking downstairs.

'Mom, Dad, Nate, I'm going! Bye!' She yelled.

'I'm going with her. Bye'. I said running after her.

'Mitch wait. Remember, I'm going with you'.

'Oops, yeah sorry. I forgot'.

'Doesn't matter. My car?'

'Okay'. I walked to her side and opened the door for her again.

'You are really a gentleman, Cookie'.

'Well thanks, cupcake'. I walked to my own side, grabbed my car keys and started the car.

'Tell me how to drive please. Otherwise we end up in the Arizona'.

Mitchie giggled. 'Okay, the first left and then the second right. Then just straight and you drive against the school'. Mitchie said smiling.

'Okay thanks'. After a few minutes I began talking again.

'Can you grab those sunglasses and the baseball cap?'

'Uhm okay'. She grabbed them and handed them to me. I put them on.

'I guess there are more girls then just you on your school'

'Yeah..'. I laughed. I parked my car at her school and walked to Mitchie her side.

'Thanks Nate'

'My pleasure'. She walked in front of me to her school. I ran after her and grabbed her hand.

'You okay, cupcake?'

'Just nervous'

'You'll do great, Mitch. I know you can do it'

'Thanks Nate.' She leaned up kissed my cheek. We were almost at her classroom.

'I guess I have to wait somewhere else?'

'You can wait in the cafeteria'

'Okay, good luck Mitchie'.

'Thanks Nate'. She walked in her classroom. I walked to the cafeteria and sat down. I think I like Mitchie..

**Mitchie POV**

After an hour and a half I was finally finished! That was really hard. I walked to the cafeteria to look for Nate. He was there in the middle. All alone. I silently walked to him. When I reached him. I flew around his neck. He jumped up, taking me with him. I laughed. I think I like Nate...

'Mitchie, you scared me!'

'Sorry'. He took my legs and pulled me up.

'Piggy ride to the car?'

'Okay'. He began running to his car. I just laughed a lot. When he was at his car, he opened the door and dropped me in the seat.

'I really missed you Nate'

'I missed you too, cupcake'. He walked to his side and drove to my house.

'You didn't tell me if you passed?'

'I passed!'

'Way to go Mitch! I told you, you could do it!'

'Thanks Nate'. I said smiling. Whenever nobody else believed in me, he always did. He was a true friend. He stopped at my house and I ran out to my room. Grabbing my suitcase and began packing. I heard Nate laughing.

'Excited much?'

'Yeah! Can you help me Nate?'

'Sure, what should I pack?'

'Those books over there, my photo book and my laptop and all that stuff on my desktop'.

'A bag or suitcase?'

'In that closet'. He walked to my closet. Grabbed a bag and put all my stuff in it. After two hours of packing, we were finally finished. Nate insisted to carry my bags to the car.

'Bye Connie and Steve. Thanks for everything' Nate said and walked away with my bags to the car. I had tears in my eyes.

'Bye Dad'. I said with pain in my throat.

'Bye girl'. He took me in his arms and kissed my head. When he let me go I walked to my mom.

'B..Bye Mo..Mommie'. I crawled into her. I'm gonna miss her so much.

'Bye sweetie. Take care and trust Nate'. She stroked my hair and kissed it.

'Mitch are you ready to go?' Nate asked.

'Yeah. Yeah I'm ready'. I walked to him. Nate and I walked to the car. Once again Nate opened the door for me. My mom and dad waved at us while we drove away. When the house was out of our sight, I broke down. Nate parked the car and walked over to my side of it. He lifted me up and went to the back seat. He sat down with me on his lap. I hold him really tight.

'Ssh Mitch. It's okay. You can cry, I did that to the first time I left my parents behind. But Mitchie you have me, Cailtyn, Jason and Uncle Brown.' He hold me tighter to his chest. He kissed my head a few times. Ssh it's okay'. After a few minutes I fell asleep.

**Nate POV**

Mitchie fell asleep on me. I decided to call Uncle Brown. Jason could drop him off and then he could ride our car. I don't want to wake her up. I picked my phone and searched Brown his number. After two rings he picked up.

'With Brown'.

'Hey Uncle, with Nate'. I whispered.

'Nate, why are you whispering?'

'Because, Mitchie fell asleep crying on me. Now I want you are Jason to come to our car and drive to the bus. I don't want to wake her up, so do you think you can come?'

'Of course, I'm on my way'. I put next to me. I kept stroking Mitch her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead every few minutes. I saw Brown coming from a distance. He was walking. I guess it wasn't that far away. Brown opened the door and turned the keys again. He looked up at us and smiled.

'You came walking?' I asked stunned.

'No, Jason dropped me off. I needed to walk here for the last five minutes'.

'Okay, thanks Uncle B'.

'No problem, son'. Mitchie stirred a little in my arms.

'Ssh, it's okay, go back to sleep'. I whispered and kissed her forehead once again. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep too.

'Nate, come on wake up'. Brown said while shaking me.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm up'. I said slowly wanting to go up, but I couldn't. I looked down to see my best friend laying in my arms, asleep. I lifted her up and walked to the bus. I went to sit down on the couch with Mitchie in my lap. I couldn't find my way sitting, so I laid down, Mitchie on top of me. I closed my eyes and went to sleep again.

**Cailtyn POV**

I saw that Brown was back. He was carrying Mitchie her bags.

'Brown, where are Mitchie and Nate?' I asked

'In the bus'.

'Okay'. I walked in the bus to my room. But Mitchie wasn't there. When I walked to Nate's room, I only found it empty. I wanted to watch television. That was when I found them. They where asleep. Mitchie on top of Nate. It looked absolutely adorable. I took my camera and made a picture. After it was made I ran to Jason.

'Jason'. I said storming in his room.

'What's wrong'.

'Look at this'. I showed him the picture.

'Looks like my little brother, grows up'.

'Yeah.. They're cute together'.

'Cait, can you help me with music on this lyrics?'

'Yeah sure, let me see it'. He handed me the lyrics.

'Those are good, Jase'.

'Thanks'. I looked up. Jason put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me full on the mouth. I was shocked at first, but I could feel the sparks. I kissed him back. We pulled away when air was needed.

'I've been wanting to do that for a while'. He whispered against my lips.

'Shut up and kiss me again'. He leaned forward and kissed me again. We pulled away.

'Cait, will you be my girlfriend?' Jason asked.

'Yes, of course'. I gave him another peck on the lips.

'Come on, we're going to wake Nate and Mitchie up.'

'Okay, what if I come to sleep in your room and Mitchie can go to Nate?'

'Good idea'. We reached the couch. Jason leaned forward and shook Nate awake.

'Hey man, you fell asleep on the couch with Mitch'

'Yeah, I know'

'You have something with her?' I asked

'No, no, of course not. I'm going to bring her to her room'. Nate said. He walked away carrying Mitchie. Tess and Shane were still in their room. Jason and I looked at each other, shrugged and went to watch television.

**Nate POV**

I carried Mitchie to her bed. I heard footsteps behind me.

'Nate, take her to your room, I'm sleeping with Jase, otherwise she's alone'. Cailtyn said and run away again. Right so my room. I turned and went to the other room. Cailtyn asked if we were together. I think I like her. I mean every time we touch I feel this spark. And she is so beautiful. Even with make up all over her face from crying. I went to lay down the same way as on the couch. Mitchie still with me.

**Mitchie POV**

I woke up. Nate had me in his grip. I smiled. I really like him. I liked him since the moment that I saw he cared for me. Those big, brown eyes. They show every emotion, most of the time I see love. His love for music, life and his friends.

I leaned with my elbows on his chest and lifted my head. I almost touched his lips with mine.

'Well good morning'. Nate said. I looked up with me eyes to meet his.

'Hey'. We were still in the position that our lips were almost touching. Nate looked at my lips and back to my eyes. He just leaned forward and kissed me. Gosh he is a good kisser. I kissed him back, those sparks, they feel really good. After a minute or so he pulled away.

'I'm sorry..' he began. I shut him up with another kiss on his lips.

'Guess I'm not sorry'. He said after that. I just laughed.

'Mitch?'

'Yeah'

'Be my girlfriend'

'Anytime'. After that I kissed him again. I'm really happy now. I have a great boyfriend, I'm on tour with my boyfriend, two best friends and my Uncle. I can't believe I was ever happier then now.

**Nate POV  
**Mitchie fell asleep. I can't believe she's my girlfriend. She's still on top of me. After a few minutes of thinking I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up. It was kinda cold. I looked down to see that Mitchie was gone. That explains why I was cold. I put some new clothes on and went to the front of the bus. Mitchie was sitting in a corner of the couch. She was watching Hot Tunes.

'_And now the new news over the Connect 3 tour. They still don't have a opening act. Later today they're gonna ride to the first stop. Yesterday we saw Nate Grey walking with a unknown girl in his arms.*Show a picture of Nate with Mitchie in his arms*. Who is this girl?'_

Mitchie sat there with her mouth wide open. She still didn't hear me. I walked to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

'You okay, sweetie?' She nodded.

'Yeah, just a little shocked. This is all new for me'

'I know, but I'll tell you that what they say is not always the truth. This is, but if you want we can do a press conference. Then we clear this all up.'

'You'll do that for me?'

'Anything for you'. I leaned down to give her a kiss.

**Mitchie POV**

Nate gave me a kiss, of course I kissed happily back. And exactly on that moment Shane walked in.

'What is SHE doing here! And why the fuck are you KISSING her!'

'Well, she is our opening act and I'm kissing her, because that's what boyfriends do to their girlfriends!'

'Our opening act! Who agreed to this? Every bandmate must agree on a opening act and I didn't agree. And Tess is already our opening act! And why are you kissing that whore?' Shane has gone to far. Nate grabbed him by his shirt and set him against the wall.

'Listen, bandmate and brother or not, call her like this again and believe I will beat you up'. He whispered with a dangerous tone. He let him go. Shane glared at him and walked away. Nate cam back to me. He sat down next to me. I gave him a hug.

'You didn't need to do that, Nate'

'Yes I did, your my girl, and I don't care if he doesn't like you, but I'm not gonna let him call you that'

'I heard it before, it doesn't matter'

'Mitchie it does, you're not a whore. Just let it go'. He said pulling my arms off him and walking back to his room.

'Great job Mitchie' I whispered to myself. I walked to Brown, he is in a different bus. I knocked on his door.

'Brown, it's me Mitchie'

'Come in puppet'. I opened the door and walked in. He was sitting on his chair. He looked up.

'What brings you here, Mitch?'

'I am here to say that I'm going home. Shane and Tess don't like me. Just a few minutes ago, Shane called me a whore and Nate almost beat him up. I can't do this. It's Nate his brother and bandmate. I can not let them fight over me Brown. I just can't. So let Tess me the opening act. Bye Brown'. I ran out of the bus and into the other. I saw my bags standing under the table. I grabbed a pen and paper out of it and began writing.

'_Dear Nate,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm leaving. I can't let you fight for me against your brother for me. Brown is making Tess the opening act. Good luck with the tour. _

_Love,_

_Mitchie'._

I walked to his room and shove the paper under his door. I heard already footsteps. I was hoping that he was asleep. I ran to my bags and ran out. I'll call my mom or dad later. Now I just needed to get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I know that the last chapter was kinda fast, but thanks for keep reading. To clear things up, Cailtyn is with Jason, Shane with Tess. Nate and Mitchie are still together, but Mitchie is gone. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Nate POV**

I just needed some time for myself. I'm not mad at Mitch, I'm mad at Shane. But I don't understand why Mitch don't understand that I want to protect her. He may be my brother, but if I call Tess a whore then I would be dead by now. And then I'm telling the truth, he wasn't. I saw someone shoving a paper under the door. I walked to it and heard the person ran away. I read the note. She's leaving? No, no. I ran out of my room but Mitchie was just away. I'll get her at home. I must call her mom to stop her from unpacking. I got my phone out of my pocket and called Mitch her mom.

'This is Connie Torres speaking'.

'Connie with Nate'.

'Nate, what happened? You sound a little stressed'

'Mitchie is on her way home. I think she can call any minute, cause she's walking with all her stuff'.

'Wait, why?'

'Shane called her this morning a whore and I attacked him and said that if he ever did that again I'll beat him up. Mitchie thought I was over reacting. Then I walked to my room, I was not mad at her, but at Shane. She shove a note under my door and ran away. The note said she left and that Tess should be the opening act.'

'Okay Nate. You sound really sad about it. When she calls, I'll pick her up and drive her back to you okay?'

'Thanks Connie, that means a lot to me'

'It's okay. Wait she's calling on my mobile, I'll see you in a few'.

'Okay, see you'. I hang up and sat down on my bed. Why would she go away? Was this to fast for her, I mean we didn't see each other for almost a year. Then we see each other and a day later she's my girlfriend. Maybe it was to fast for her. I heard Mitchie screaming outside.

'NO MOM, I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE!'. Mitchie yelled. Did she dislike us that much? I walked out of the bus to see her outside the car screaming with tears over her face. I walked to her and pulled her in a hug. She struggled.

'Mitch, calm down'. I said.

'No, I won't calm down! You don't understand, let me go Nate, let me go'

'No, I'm still your boyfriend, you didn't broke up with me in the note. I'm letting you calm down, before you hurt yourself'. She didn't respond. I move my hands to her face and cupped her cheeks. I looked into her eyes.

'Calm down, Mitchie'. She looked in my eyes and looked down again. But she kept struggling.

'Okay Mitch, then I must do this'. I leaned down and kissed her. She finally relaxed and kissed back. When we pulled away she let herself fall against me and began crying. I let us fall down on the ground. I held Mitchie tight. I looked up to see Connie with her mouth wide open. I laughed a little.

'W..What's so..o fu..funny?' Mitchie asked sobbing.

'Look at your Mum her face'. Mitchie looked up and burst out of laughing. Just because she laughed, I laughed too.

'What's so funny?' Connie asked.

'You should have seen your face mum!'. We just laughed more. I stood up and pulled Mitchie up too.

'Well if that made you laugh again, then I'm glad'. Connie said.

'But you have to explain yourselves to me'. She continued.

'Well, Mitch is my girlfriend'. I put one arm around her shoulder.

'Okay, Mitchie you know what I said. Nate we have a talk later'. I opened my eyes wide.

'Uh yeah sure'. I covered it up with a smile.

'I'm going to bring your stuff to the room.' I said to her and kissed her forehead. I walked to the car and grabbed her bags. Once I passed Mitchie I whispered in her ear :

'Yours our mine?'

'Yours'. She said back. When I walked to the room I passed Tess, Shane and Brown.

'Listen Tess. Mitchie left and because we need an opening act tomorrow night you'll be it. But when we find a better one, you'll be replaced immediately .' Brown said to Tess.

'Well do it now then, Mitch is back'. I said to Brown and walked straight to my room. We have one room over now.. Maybe Cait and Mitch want as walk in closet. I think they'll like it. The bag with Mitch her clothes went to her room, the other bag stayed in mine. I walked back to see Cait and Jason kissing on the couch.

'What the fuck?' I said. Cait and Jase shot up.

'Uhm' Cait started.

'Never mind, congrats'. I walked away with a big smile on my face. Now if Shane and Tess keep their comments low, this could be nice. Mitchie was talking to her mother. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

'Hey'. I said with a big smile.

'Hey Nate, Mitchie go inside the bus'.

'Okay mom..' She gave me a peck 'see you later'. And walked away.

'Uhm so what's up?' I asked nervous with my hand behind my neck.

'Nate, you can date my girl. I know your a good guy, but please keep her away from Shane. She cried four months over him, see eat very less. I don't want her in that situation again. So please don't break her heart and keep her safe when you can. That's all I ask'

'Sure thing Connie. I was already planning on those things'.

'Well, have much fun pretty boy. Bye'. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Bye Connie'. She stepped into her car and drove away. I turned around and saw Cailtyn standing in the doorway.

'So loverboy, you didn't tell me everything, did you?'

'Okay, Mitch and I are dating'

'Great! I always knew that someday you guys would date.' She said happy

'Okay..' This was weird.

'But.. Hurt her and your dead meat'. She said looking deep in my eyes.

'Okay, okay'. I said quickly. She really scared me. She patted my shoulder and walked away. I walked after her and saw Mitchie sitting inside. I walked to her and sat down next to her.

'Now tell me, what was all this about?' I said.

'I just. Exactly what I said in the letter. I can't come between two brothers'.

'But Mitch. Shane is just a stuck up jerk. He isn't my brother anymore, this is just the Tess-fucker.' I said a little sad. She looked at me.

'You really miss the old Shane, don't you?'

'Yeah, when we were little we used to play basketball in the garden or we went to eat ice cream. He was really my big brother, annoying but sweet'. She gave me hug.

'I'm sorry'

'Hey, no need to be sorry. It was and is all Shane his fault'.

'Okay'.

'I have a surprise for you and Cait'.

'Let me see, please?'

'No not yet'

'Aah please?' She asked with puppy eyes.

'Mitch, no wait until Cait is here'.

'I'm here, I heard the words Cait and surprise'. Cailtyn said popping up.

'Okay come ladies'. We walked to the walking closet.

'Why are we walking to my old room?' Cailtyn asked. I opened the door and showed the closet. All Mitchie her clothes were on the left side. The shoes were in the middle and Caitlyn her clothes were on the right. The jewelry was in the middle of room. The girls gasped.

'Wow Nate did you do all of this?' Caitlyn asked

'Yup'. I said popping the p. Mitchie walked in and searched for something at her side. I guess she couldn't find it cause she turned around and flew me around my neck. I didn't expect it so we fell to the ground.

'Thanks Nate'. She said laughing.

'Anything for you cupcake'. I said back. I leaned up to gave her a kiss. But Caitlyn interrupted us.

'Other people in the room too!'

'Shut up Cailtyn, I can say the same about you and Jase'. I answered.

'Wait, Cait and Jase?' Mitchie asked surprised.

'Yeah, I caught them kissing on the couch'.

'Nate!' Cailtyn yelled.

'Caitlyn!' I yelled back.

'Thanks for everything, cookie'. Mitchie said and she leaned down to kiss me.

'I'm out of here'. Cailtyn said. Mitchie and I laughed as Caitlyn walked away from us. Mitchie wanted to stand up, but I pulled her up again.

'Where do you think you're going Miss'

'Put my sweats and a warm shirt on'

'You want to know where I put them?'

'Yeah, cause I have no idea where everything is'. Mitchie said. I rolled us over, stood up and pulled Mitchie up with me. I walked over her clothes and pulled her sweats and a warm shirt out.

'Here sweetie, I'm in our room'. I gave her the clothes, kissed her forehead and walked away. After a few minutes Mitchie came to the room too. I was lying on the bed, thinking.

'What are you doing?' She asked.

'Just thinking about we are going to survive this tour'.

'Okay'. The buss driver called over the microphone that we were going to ride to our first destination.

'Wanna play Mario Kart on the Wii?' I asked Mitch

'Yeah sure, but I'm really bad it'.

'That doesn't matter'. We walked to the television. I grabbed the controllers and turned the Wii on. I sat down on the ground, against the couch. Mitchie went to sit down between my legs. I handed her a controller.

'Ready to play, cupcake?'

'Anytime, cookie'. We started to play. We selected the characters and Mitchie chose Princess Peach.

'Really Mitch? Princess Peach?'

'Yeah, I'm always her, since I'm little'. She said back.

'Okay, then I'll be Mario'.

'Really Nate? Mario?' She said teasing. I stuck my tong out. She giggled.

'Come, let's play.' And the first round I won, and the second, the third, the fourth.

'Okay, you weren't kidding when you said you were bad at this'. Mitchie laughed.

'I always played this with my nephews and I was bad back then and now I'm still bad'. She said with a smile.

'Doesn't matter. What you wanna do now?'

'I don't know, I'm not the one who did already three tours before'

'Well, usually we play guitar hero, we write songs, we response at mails from the fans. Wait do you have facebook?'

'No..'

'We should set up one for you, then you can update your fans and stuff like that'.

'Okay'. She stood up and walked to our room. She searched in her bag. After a few minutes she found her laptop. She laid down on the bed and turned it on.

'Come on, I don't know how this facebook works'. I walked to her and laid down next to her.

'Go to the facebook page'.

'Okay, now go to register and fill everything in'.

'I need a picture'. She said.

'Let's make some'. I grabbed my camera. Mitchie just laid on the bed with a face that said 'We have to?'.

'Mitchie come on.'

'Okay, okay'. She stood up and walked over to me.

'But I only want on it with you, not alone'. She said.

'Okay, smile'. I took the picture. We took a few and with the tenth I said :

'Look me in the eyes'. She looked confused but did what I said. I put the camera on the table in front of us. I grabbed her face and kissed, the camera took a picture. She kissed happily back.

'Now change your status in dating Nate Grey'

'You sure?'

'Absolutely'. She walked to the laptop and changed her status. In the mean time I changed my status into dating Mitchie Torres.

'Come on, let's watch Hot Tunes'. Mitchie said. She took my hand and walked to the television. Mitchie turned it on and sat on the couch. I sat down next to her.

'_I am Rachel Berry for Hot Tunes News. We found out who the girl is that Nate Grey carried. Her name is Mitchie Torres. The manager of Connect 3, said that she is their opening act. And I have some bad news for the girls who are head over heels with hottie Nate. Mitchie Torres is his girlfriend. Sorry ladies, but it seems that only Jason is free now'. _

'How did they found out?' Mitchie gasped.

'Your facebook...'

'That's fast!'

'Yeah, it is. And I think Brown told them. It's good publicity for you'

'I don't want that they think I date your for the publicity'

'Well, I know you don't, that's the most important'.

'We need to know more about each other'.

'Then we'll play 20 questions'. I said.

'Okay I start. Favorite color?'

'Red'

'Orange'.

'Party animal?'

'No, not at all'.

'Me neither'. Twenty questions later I found at that she's very shy, loves to cook, writes a new song almost every day, thinks I'm hot and loves hot chocolate. Now it was almost ten o'clock.

'I'm going to bed, you coming?' Mitchie said.

'No, I need to do a few more things'.

'Okay. Good night'. She stood up and gave me a kiss. I walked to Shane his room, I need to clear things up for him. He needs to know what he can do and what he can't.

**And what do you think? Please review ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**For all the people who reviewed a virtual hug ;D I don't know but I have this extreme write thing. So you guys are lucky : ). I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

**Mitchie POV**

After an hour Nate still wasn't here. I crawled out of bed and walked through the bus. He wasn't in the front. Maybe in our closet, but when I came there he wasn't there either. The bus was still driving, so I needed to look out that I didn't fell. I walked to Jason and Caitlin's room. I knocked on the door.

'Come in'. I heard Caitlyn yell.

'Hey, do you guys know where Nate is? I looked every where except your and Shane's room.'

'Well, he didn't come here all day. So I guess he's with Shane'. Jason said.

'Okay, who wants to go with me. I'm not going alone to Shane and Tess'.

'I'll go with you'. Jason said walking to me. We walked to Shane. Jason knocked on the door.

'Man, is Nate there?'

'Uh no? Why?' I recognized that tone in his voice. He's lying.

'Jason, I know that tone. He's lying.' I whispered. Jason just nodded.

'I'm coming in. Then we can talk about the song we are going to do with the concert'. Jason said through the door.

'No!'. Shane said, but Jason already walked in. I walked behind him. Jason stood still, I bumped into him.

'Jase, why are you stopping?' I went to stand next to him. I gasped at the sight. Nate was there on the floor. I looked up to Shane and Tess and down to Nate, then up to Shane and Tess. I walked mas towards them. When my face was an inch from Shane's I said loud and angry :

'Listen jerk. You can have a problem with me. But say it right in my face what your problem is. Don't involve Nate in this, he's your BROTHER, well I wouldn't even do this to Tess and she's the biggest bitch I know. So say your problem right here in my face or shut up.' He stayed silent.

'Alright your choice. Keep your mouth shut. And stay away from us. Go spend your time with the whore here. But listen if I find Nate or one of my other friends like this again, then I will cut your balls off'. I walked to Nate.

'Jason, can you lift him to our room?'

'Yeah sure'. Jason picked Nate up **(okay not bridal style or anything, but the man-manner, you get me?)**. I walked to the kitchen to get some ice. I wrapped the ice into a towel and walked to my room. Jason already left, Nate was lying on the bed, but still unconscious. I sat behind Nate and put his head on my lap. I put the ice on his cheek, it was swollen. I ran my other hand to his hair. I love his hair. I wrapped my fingers in his curls. Why did Shane do this? Why was Nate there? I leaned down to give Nate a peck. He was still out, how long is this gonna take?

'Jason!'. I yelled. Jason came in running.

'What's wrong, Mitchie?'

'Nate, he's still out. Are we sure that it was just Shane, what if it is something with his diabetic?'

'Wait a minute, I'll check his sugar'. Jason walked to Nate's bag. He pulled out a little machine and walked over to Nate. He did a few things with his finger and looked at the machine.

'Everything's fine, Mitch'

'Okay, thanks Jason.' He walked to the door.

'Good night Mitch'

'Night Jase'. Jason walked away. Nate was still out. What did that bastard did to him. My hand went to the back of his head. I felt something. I looked at my hand to see blood. Tears came in my eyes.

'Nate, Nate please, honey, wake up please'. I said now crying. I closed my eyes and let the tears fell.

'Mitchie, babe, what's wrong?' Nate asked.

'Nate!' I leaned down and kissed him. He was shocked but kissed back. After I pulled away he asked

'Why are you crying?'

'Well, Jason and I found you unconscious in Shane his room then you just laid here for an hour like you are now laying and I felt blood behind your head and I was panicking. And now your awake'.

'You found me in Shane's room?'

'Yeah..'

'Son of a bitch!' He shot up and began to walk away. I grabbed his arm.

'Nate, don't.'

'Mitchie let me go, I need to give his face a make-over'

'Nate, don't!' He grabbed my hand and pulled it away from his arm. I ran to the door and blocked his way. I know that he is stronger and can pass anyway, but I have a plan. Nate stood in front of me ready to push me away. I put my hands on his shoulder and kissed him. I began to walk forwards, so he would go backwards. He kissed back. He fell for my plan. His legs hit the bed and I pushed him on the bed, climbing on top of him. We never went this passionate. His hands found his way to my hair. I felt his thong lick my lip. I let him in happily. I pulled away after a minute.

'Wow'. Nate whispered. I just grinned. He saw it and his expression changed.

'You trapped me!' He said.

'Yes, for you're safety. I know you can handle Shane, but I hate this bruise on your face already, I don't want more on it.'

'Mitchie, I can't let this go. Go off me'.

'No'.

'Mitchie..' He said warning. He was going to push me off him, but I grabbed it arms and set them next to his head.

'I did some kickboxing, and I think I can handle you in this position'. Nate blushed. I giggled.

'Okay, you won'. He said defeated. I kissed him and rolled off him. I crawled into him.

'Good night Nate'.

'Night baby'.

**Three days later**

It was the evening for my first concert. Nate showed me my dressing room and it was beautiful. We had two performances here, tonight and tomorrow. A girl walked into my dressing room.

'Hey. I'm Stella. I'll be your stylist for the whole tour.'

'Okay, I'm Mitchie.' She walked to the clothes and picked a few things out.

'Here put this on'. **(link on profile)**. I grabbed the clothes and went behind the screen. I changed into the clothes. I looked great. I walked back to Stella. She said it was perfect and sat me down into the make up chair. She curled my hair and put on some very light make up. When she was ready I walked backstage. Nate was already there.

'You're nervous?' He asked.

'Just a little'. We heard a voice.

'_Are you guys ready?' _The crowd cheered.

_'Here comes the opening act for Connect 3.. MITCHIE TORRES!'_ I walked on stage.

'Hey guys, this is my first concert and I hope you guys like my songs. The music from _Solo _started.

_You speak to me  
And in your words I hear a melody  
But in the twilight it's so hard to see  
What's wrong for me_

I can't resist  
Until you give the truth a little twist  
As if you're gonna get away with this  
You're not sorry

I can't believe I fell for this  
I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you could go  
So low

Look at what you've done  
You're losing me  
Is what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo  
Solo

You sing to me  
Too bad you couldn't even stay on key  
If your life is such a mystery  
Why don't you just stick to acting

Oh, here we go again  
You couldn't find my number until when  
You thought that you could get to my best friend  
Without a script your game is lacking

I can't believe I fell for this  
I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you could go  
So low

Look at what you've done  
You're losing me  
Is what you've won  
Got me planning to go solo, solo

I'd rather go to a party alone  
Than have to go around with you on my arm  
Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done  
Good luck trying to find me  
'Cause I didn't think you could go solo  
Look at what you've done  
You're losing me is what you've won  
Got me planning to go  
Solo

Now we're done  
'Cause you got me planning to go solo  
Solo  
Solo 

I am going to sing one more song. It is for my amazing boyfriend. I hope you like it, cookie!

_I'm standing in the center of the room  
I'm watching the boys follow girls perfume  
All is as it should be I assume  
Except for the distance between me and you_

You're standing as a flower on a wall  
The room is still but we're about to fall  
And all the names that brought us here  
Just simply fade away

Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are is everything I need  
(Who you are is everything I need)

I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one

I can't believe that night turned into today  
I used the line you were supposed to say  
And all the names that brought us here  
And now we have to thank

Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
(Who you are has got me on my knees)

I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one

If you are, I will wait, I will follow  
I'm here to stay  
As long as we're promised tomorrow  
I promise you today  
I'll wait, I'll wait

Who you are is falling over me  
(Who you are is falling over me)  
Who you are has got me on my knees  
(Who you are is everything i need)

I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one  
I'm hoping, I'm waiting, I'm praying you are the one  
You are the one 

'I really enjoyed this, thank you all! And now give it up for... CONNECT 3!' Nate, Jason and Shane walked on stage. Nate gave me a quick peck and I blushed. I walked off stage to Caitlyn. When my microphone was turned off we began screaming and jumping up and down. This is the best time of my life.

**I hope you all like it! Please leave a review ;D**

**The more reviews, the faster a update : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews! ;D Sorry, I haven't been updating for a while, but I have so much homework! I hate school.. But on with the story :). I hope you enjoy! I'm skipping time to the end of the tour :). It's the last chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

**Mitchie POV**

Giving concerts was the best thing ever to do. We still have one concert to do. It is in my home town. I finally get to see my mom and dad again. I missed them so much. I was lying on the bed when Nate walked in. He still didn't tell me what happened that night with Shane. The bruises disappeared a while ago.

'Hey babe'. I looked up to see him walking towards me.

'Hey'.

'What are you doing?'

'Thinking, about how fast this tour went, how much I love it.'

'There's more, I can see everything in your eyes, come on you can tell me'. He went to sit down next to me. He sat against straight up and pulled me between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

'I was thinking about why you didn't tell me about what happened with you and Shane that night'.

'You really want to know?'

'Yeah, I want to know why I had my boyfriend unconscious in my arms'

'After you went to bed, I went to go talk to Shane. I didn't want you to leave again, so he needed to know that he should stay away from you. I told him to stay away from you, and keep those comments for himself and Tess. I guess didn't accept that and he begone beating me. He hit me in my stomach and my face. I hit back, but tripped over some magazines from Tess and bumped my head against the bed. That's why I was bleeding.'

'He's really a jerk. How can you beat up your own brother like that?'

'I don't know. I wish I did, then maybe I had an explanation for his whole attitude.' We just sat like this a few minutes.

'Nate?'

'Yeah?'

'What are we going to do when tour finishes?'

'I am going to buy an apartment in L.A. And I was kinda hoping you would come live with me?' I looked shocked at him. He laughed at my face.

'Mitchie, I love you.' He suddenly said. Now my eyes were even wider then they were before. I looked in his eyes. He really meant it. There was only love in his eyes. I kissed him.

'I love you too'. I mumbled against his lips. He smiled and grabbed my face to kiss me again. Are thongs dancing together. After one moment he was on top of me, taking his shirt off. I stopped him.

'Nate, as much as I love to see you shirtless, you have your purity ring'. He looked up and smiled.

'You are a great girlfriend, remembering that'. He said and kissed me again. After our make-out session, I crawled into him and went to sleep.

The next day we were in Seattle. Finally home. I walked out of the bus and hugged my mom.

'I missed you so much mom'.

'I missed you too honey'. Nate gave my father a hand and my mother a hug. My father held me for a while.

'I missed by baby girl'

'I missed you too daddy'. Now I know that no matter what, things turn out fine. I have a great boyfriend, a career that's going to start off in a few months, the best friends ever and parents who love me. I couldn't wish for something better. My life is great.

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I really didn't know what to write anymore, so it's also the end. Please review!**


End file.
